Friends of Misery
by Tindersticks
Summary: Full summary inside. Rough one: Sein Sekai, a rough tomboy. Kirihara Akaya, a rumored Devil. Their worlds slowly mix with each other, emerging as a distorted concoction, revealing how cruel the real world can be. Rated T for Sekai's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by The Devil Prince by Ocean Wave Kira. Because of the END of that story so far. Also, all familiar scenes, I have no credit in making them up. Credit goes to Ocean Wave Kira! Enjoy! Not meant to be for reviews, just for fun~ I am also trying not to make this a Mary Sue OC. If I start doing that, well…. Help? *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Summary: : **Sein Sekai, a rough tomboy who wouldn't have cared less if her teacher got run over by a bullet train. Kirihara Akaya, a childish "Devil," as the rumors say, who cares more about tennis than anything else. Their worlds meet and slowly mix together into a distorted concoction, revealing how cruel the world can be.

**Pairing: **None in general, just friendship pairings. Like Aka-chan and Sekai-chan.

**Warning: **Swears, cursing, and did I mention swearing? Oh, and violence. Oh how I love that action~ Not.

**Rating: **T for Sein's potty mouth and abusement.

I, Sein Sekai, is going to Rikkaidai right now. Scary.

As I neared the entrance, a curly-haired boy jumped onto the fence and said, "At this school, I will join the tennis club that's number one in the nation! Then I'll become number one!"

What was he talking about?

The tennis club, I guess.

The emerald eyed kid was just a freshman by the looks of his height, like me. Except for the fact that I'm taller than him….

The kid got in trouble. Obviously.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course, the bell rang and I had to run to get into my classroom in time.

The guy's name was Kirihara Akaya. Trouble either found him, or he found trouble.

If that jumping on the wall wasn't enough, I'm sure the teacher yelling at him because he kept sleeping was. And that almost burst my damn eardrums.

In English, the teacher made him write the word, "Apple" 300 times for falling asleep in class and yelling, "I'll defeat the 3 demons!" right after sensei woke him up.

In Science, Kirihara dozed off in the middle of an experiment, causing a damn explosion that made me eat soot.

In math class, something huge happened.

What the fuckin' hell was that?! Am I sure I heard correctly? Did the teacher just assign us 2 essays a week for the rest of the month? Not to mention detention? Hell. He did. And I thought this was MATH. Then the kids started yelling something about how it's Kirihara's fault for getting us that extra homework because the teacher just left the room.I was about to blow off on him, too, until I heard what the other kids started saying."Do us a favor and get the hell outta here!""Thanks a lot, dumbass. Now I have to stay afterschool and my mom is going to KILL me!""Damn it why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?!"

"Everybody's right about you – a snot nose brat that only likes to get others in trouble!"

"Why out of the whole grade did we get stuck with YOU?!"

And THAT was pretty harsh. Damn this, what the hell was wrong with them?!Kirihara smashed his fist against the desk just as I was about to yell at them to shut the fuck up and deal with desk got cracks all over it.

'Seems like he wanted to resort to violence.

"Hey, Kirihara, if you want to blow up, I'll cover for you." I whispered over to him. He glared at me. I just shrugged and added, "Either that, or you keep it in."So he did. Kirihara flipped his desk over, eyes I know where he got the name, 'Devil.' But I'm pretty sure it had to do with tennis or something. He took a chair and threw it against the wall. The class had quieted down now, almost afraid.

His breath hitched as he kicked the wall, hands jammed in his pockets. He glared. "Damn it, just shut up!" Kirihara growled, stomping out the door. I caught a glimpse of him wiping his eyes before the door just slammed shut."What... the hell was that?" Somebody asked. I shrugged and trotted out after him, curious on how he would vent out his anger.

He disappeared. Just like that. Where the hell was he?!

I went to the tennis courts, the cafeteria, the library, even the park near Rikkaidai.

Pok. Pok. Pok. POK!

The rooftop!

Kirihara was there, smashing the poor tennis ball against the wall that had many dents in it.

"Woah…. Calm down." I moved away from him.

"Shut up." He mumbled, sniffing and wiping his eyes some more.

My hands were jammed in my pockets as I searched for something. There it is! My pocketknife. Kirihara stopped and slumped against the wall.

"Damn it…. They don't know anything…. Friends? I have none, nee-chan." He muttered.

I twitched. "Dumb ass, stop pitying yourself! There are people who have WAY worse situations out there, you know!" Whoa, never knew THE Sein Sekai could say something like that.

"Like those bitches who started spitting on Choutarou. I think one of them had a fractured bone and another broke his ribs….." I thought about what had happened while I was in Hyoutei.

He stood up and slammed the door to the roof.

"Not nice." I said right after, and gazed at the scars on my wrist.

"Looks like he'll add some more to this."

_**KIRA-CHAN~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to you for helping me edit this and making it better~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Deny-chan~~~~~!!!!! (D.A. Sabsi) Thanks you for being my friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**_


	2. BAM! CRASH! Silence

**Yes… I am here again… More of Friends of Misery!**

**It's been a crazy Mother's Day. The first thing I said to my mom was, "I'm hungry!"**

**She blew off on me, ranting and yelling and scolding. Crazy day in the house!**

**Summary: **Sein Sekai, a rough tomboy who wouldn't have cared less if her teacher got run over by a bullet train. Kirihara Akaya, a childish "Devil," as the rumors say, who cares more about tennis than anything else. Their worlds meet and slowly mix together into a distorted concoction, revealing how cruel the world can be.

**Pairing: **None in general, just friendship pairings. Like Aka-chan and Sekai-chan.

**Warning: **Swears, cursing, and did I mention swearing? Oh, and violence. Oh how I love that action~ Not.

**Rating: **T for Sein's potty mouth and abusement.

**I hate my life. I wish I was rich. Everybody does. XD Well, not EVERBODY. But I certainly do! $.$**

**Oh, and how do you put that line thing? I'm not too sure… Maybe I've got it this time?**

_Previously:_

_My hands were jammed in my pockets as I searched for something. There it is! My pocketknife. Kirihara stopped and slumped against the wall._

"_Damn it…. They don't know anything…. Friends? I have none, nee-chan." He muttered._

_I twitched. "Dumb ass, stop pitying yourself! There are people who have WAY worse situations out there, you know!" Whoa, never knew THE Sein Sekai could say something like that._

"_Like those bitches who started spitting on Choutarou. I think one of them had a fractured bone and another broke his ribs….." I thought about what had happened while I was in Hyoutei._

_He stood up and slammed the door to the roof. _

"_Not nice." I said right after, and gazed at the scars on my wrist. _

"_Looks like he'll add some more to to this.''_

Sein wandered around Tokyo, reluctant to go home. She took a random train and got off at a certain stop.

'Let's pay Chouta and Waka-chan a visit, shall we?' Her lips curled into a smile at the thought of her best friends.

Then she frowned at the thought of all the fangirls that must be screaming their lungs out.

"Ah, well." Sein shrugged, breaking into a run.

"Kyaaaa~ Atobe-sama!"

"Shishido-sama! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Look over here!"

"Ah~ Atobe-sama~ So hot and charming and amazing~"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Atobe-sama looked at me! Mitte mitte, Atobe-sama looked at me!"

"Damn it, you girls are INSANE! I think my eardrums just burst - right after those damn teachers and kids yelled in my ear." Sein glared, inching away from the loudest crowd only to bump into another.

The girl glared at her before screaming again. "Oshitari-sama! Kyaaa!"

"Woah. Let's go to a group where they're screaming for _Choutarou _and _Waka-chan _instead of some… unknown guys." Sein shuddered, moving to yet another fangirl cheerleader.

She heard her scream, "Atobe-sama! Atobe-sama!"

And immediately went to another.

"Atobe-sama~ You're so cool! The best! Number one~"

And another.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" Even guys were chanting.

Another.

"ATOBE-SAMA, LOOK AT ME~ DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? THAT'S RIGHT, ATOBE MIHINO~ YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"Ah, fuck this! Choutarou!" Sein shook her head, giving up. Her ears rang from the last proclaimed "Wife" of this Atobe guy, whoever he was.

Her words were drowned by the cheering of fangirls _and _fan boys alike.

So she punched the fence hard, making the 'walls' rattle, glaring and breathing heavily. Sein had snapped and _he _was certainly going to do some damage for the lateness of her appearance at home. Today wasn't a good day. First the screaming and yelling of classmates, Kirihara walking out on her, the uneasiness of her father's beatings, AND being ignored by these - these screaming things.

When the cheering didn't stop, she took a deep breath trying to calm down.

That is, until a girl pushed her, glaring, eyes saying, _'Move, so I could see Atobe-sama better, bitch.'_

Sein smiled eerily, twitching and angered. Her hands and feet flew. All of a sudden, she was on the other side of the fence; in the courts.

The cheering stopped, quieting down, all eyes on this girl.

"Where the fuck is this Atobe guy?" She clenched her fists, glaring at every single person in the area.


End file.
